


Another prompt

by Slytherins_queen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_queen/pseuds/Slytherins_queen
Summary: Bear with me Sam kidnaps Tommy an tubbo to keep them safe
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Another prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackwolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There My Sons now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997991) by [Jackwolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/pseuds/Jackwolfy). 



Okay so we know that Sam would be an awesome dad and would protect his kids but in this au he kidnaps them to keep them “safe” 

Once he finds out that Philza was neglecting Tommy and tubbo he knew something had to change 

So he asked if Tommy and tubbo would like some food (it’s drugged) and they say yes 

So they start eating but halve way through they start to feel tired Sam “notices” and offers them to stay in the guest bedroom 

Bing bang boom they wake up in an entirely new place and go downstairs to see Sam and they ask what’s going on

And he says that he took them somewhere safe far far away from the main smp

This can end however you like they can be saved or trapped forever it’s your choice

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired af


End file.
